


Осень на его планете

by Sammy_Pine



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, references to little prince, they need each other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Pine/pseuds/Sammy_Pine
Summary: Цзянь И кажется, что такие люди, как Гуань Шань, всегда где-то далеко, почти в другой вселенной, но внезапно обнаруживает, что он гораздо ближе, чем тот, в кого он влюблен целую вечность и немного больше.
Relationships: Jian Yi/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 1





	Осень на его планете

**Author's Note:**

> Переезд работы из https://ficbook.net/readfic/5971287.

Цзянь И думает, что Шань напоминает ему осень: он по-осеннему рыжий, почти огненный, нелюдимый, обжигающий взглядом янтарных глаз хуже самого ледяного ветра. Цзянь И кажется, что такие люди, как Гуань Шань, всегда где-то далеко, почти в другой вселенной, но внезапно обнаруживает, что он гораздо ближе, чем тот, в кого он влюблен целую вечность и немного больше.

Гуань Шань думает, что Цзянь И похож на Маленького Принца: невесомый, мечтательный, слишком влюбленный в свою Розу. Иногда Рыжему кажется, что он видит капли крови на кончиках его пальцев: любить Розу мучительно. Но Цзянь готов открывать новые галактики и разбивать на осколки собственные планеты, чтобы оставаться как можно ближе. Рыжий не понимает такого. Или делает вид, что не понимает: хмурится, злится, прячет синяки от чужой стальной хватки на собственных запястьях и пытается гнать неуютные мысли прочь. Все и так достаточно непросто.

У них гораздо больше общего, чем кажется на первый взгляд: они оба склонны к саморазрушению. Только Гуань Шань находит баланс и забывается в драках, на ничтожные мгновения подменяя внутреннюю боль физической, а Цзянь И просто очень боится оставаться в одиночестве, когда самым страшным его призраком становится он сам. Они оба прикованы насмерть к тем, кто от них дальше всего на свете. Наверное, не такие уж они и чужие друг для друга. У них есть одна боль на двоих.

Шань случайно встречает Цзяня вечером по дороге домой; он трет подбитую скулу, морщится, думает о чем-то отстранённом и внезапно натыкается взглядом на знакомую белобрысую макушку. Цзянь И сидит на лавочке, подобрав ноги под себя, и смотрит невидящим взглядом в звездное небо.

Подгоняемый каким-то странным порывом, он подходит ближе, краем глаза замечая, как Цзянь на секунду напрягается, а потом, видимо, разглядев его, неожиданно грустно улыбается и призывно хлопает ладонью рядом с собой. Гуань Шань немного медлит и садится, неловко касаясь чужой руки кончиками пальцев.

Они молчат, думая каждый о своем. Цзянь И исподтишка поглядывает на Рыжего, неловко ерзает, и только когда Шань поднимает недоуменный взгляд, решается спросить:

— Тебе бывает одиноко? — голос у него дрожит, и Цзянь прокашливается, тщетно пытаясь взять себя в руки.

Рыжий хочет соврать, но неожиданно кивает. Молчит пару секунд, раздумывая, и отвечает вслух:

— Всегда.

— Это хорошо, — Цзянь смотрит на него сияющими глазами.

Шань не понимает, что здесь хорошего, но не спорит. Удивленно вскидывает брови, когда Цзянь неожиданно берет его руку в свою и мягко дует на разбитые костяшки. Рыжий мог бы заорать, сорваться с места или даже ударить его, это было бы в его духе, и он даже замечает, как замирает натянутой струной Цзянь И, когда он неожиданно резко выпрямляется. Наверное, все-таки стоило бы ударить его или сделать что-то, что было бы больше в его духе, но Рыжий слишком вымотан и больше не уверен, что это значит. А еще он знает, что сам Цзянь И переживает не лучшие времена, поэтому он позволяет себе вольность — позволяет себе подумать, что, возможно, они могли бы спасти друг друга.

Вместо удара Гуань Шань перехватывает его ладонь и просто легко касается губами запястья.

Цзянь на секунду прикрывает глаза, глубоко вздыхает и думает, что он устал быть сильным и выглядеть всегда слишком Цзянь И, потому что он бы не смог никому объяснить, что на самом деле не так. А Шаню не нужно ничего объяснять; он смотрит своими бездонными глазами и видит, как взрываются планеты в душе у Цзяня. И невесомо целует прямо в губы просто так, потому что ему кажется, что станет не так больно.

Они сидят рядом, соприкасаясь плечами.

— Ты поможешь мне пережить? — негромко спрашивает Цзянь И, цепляясь пальцами за край чужой футболки.

— Только если ты поможешь мне, — Гуань Шань взъерошивает его волосы и усмехается, когда Цзянь смеется.

Может быть, им правда становится не так больно.

Они будут залечивать раны друг друга легкими поцелуями украдкой после школы и любить совершенно других людей. У Маленького Принца появится своя осень, в которой он будет прятаться, где будет пережидать бури, утопая в уютных насмешливых интонациях чуть хриплого голоса. А взамен он будет разжигать костры, согревая ветер в янтарных глазах, и открывать новые звезды в самых темных уголках чужой души.


End file.
